Mac's revelation
by MisterMars
Summary: She finally uncovers that these feelings she had were true. She seeks reassurance in Veronica. She finds it. She has her one foot in two camps.


-I can't believe it never came up! I mean, have they been avoiding mentioning the Sinclair family for all times? They babble on about everything.

-I know, Veronica smiled mildly

Mac and Veronica are sitting in Mac's room. Mac would really have liked to have found out about her being switched at birth from her parents from an accidental tongue-slip.

-It' kinda relaxing to hear the rain falling through the air, everywhere, in your hair..she crossed her eyes and drew her lips into an unnaturally big smile, looking practically wack.

-Hypnotizing..

Mac seemed literally hypnotized staring at the gray parking lot, the overbloomed trees and dried-up green-areas in the courtyard.

Veronica gave her a hug from behind, holding her easily around the tummy, feeling its resistance to her light pressure.

-You're so fat..! Like a barrel..

-Shut up..!she smiled there's a lot of room in there, and sometimes I don't know when to stop, she giggled,

Veronica moved her hands to Mac thighs and massaged them slowly, her fingers moving in semi-independent circles that, due to them being rounded, moved slightly inwards on her legs. She eventually stopped and grabbed, hard. And Mac started wrestling her off skippingly

-Stop..I'll hack all of your accounts! Everywhere! Or your laptop..

-Then I'll pour soda on yours..

Mac eventually stopped, realizing she could not shake Veronica's grip

-You're stronger than me, she opened her eyes and mouth wide

-It's all those hours of leg exercises, baby, gotta keep your ass in gear for hunting down unwilling motives, she smacked Mac on her buttocks both hands, leaning forwards and downwards as she was doing so.

Mac noticed she appeared to have frozen solid

-Great! now you're just gonna stand here, holding on to me like I was about to run away..what you looking at?

Her eyes seemed transfixed on a spot between Mac's thighs.

-Ehh..Veronica made a surprisingly long pause,-your..hardware..-connection..-outlet-inlet seems to have have been configured to receive..and emit..larger streams of..

Mac's pussy, usually squeezed tight between her legs, had widened as she moved her legs broadly apart to resist Veronica's tossing sidewards and upwards, to accommodate her rediscovered need for shuffling.

Her head fell down, to the same spot, then she looked to the sides and every where.

Veronica let go of her with a final encouraging push to her shoulder, making her trip forwards onto her nose.

-I'm so sorry..

-No, I just don't know how to get a good handle in this unbalanced footing...foothold..eh?

_-I'm_ the one with the handle..! Veronica pointed to herself, posed as gangster, tilting her head so she looked out at her from under her well-shaped eyebrows,

She gave her a hug, still being prominently able to feel Mac being widened beyond belief, the edges exerting pressure on the inside of her thighs, softly caressing her erogenous zones, with the gentleness of a dog's tongue..with a shudder of pleasure, she thinks of Backup..

Mac lets go, turns, and walks hesitantly towards the window, looking down again.

-Can I come to _your _house and have a family night..? Now that mine's..not mine anymore..!

-Yeah, you seem about ready for that..you're a bit like our dog..

-Yeah?

-Playing gets you going..And with the face of a playful, energetic little dog, she goes for Mac's leg, they tumble to the floor, and as Mac tries to get away, she scrapes off her pants, and underwear, on to the floor. With Veronica biting her bare leg euphorically, but very hard, huge amounts of fluid gushes out from Mac's ever expanding opening. Veronica doesn't seem to mind, she climbs up Mac's thighs, yanks up her shirt a bit, and starts licking her navel. When she gets bored with fooling around, she sits up straight and helps Mac get her pants back on.

-Maybe I want to be alone..

-Maybe..Veronica began, you'll want to come with me to the hippodrome tomorrow. This wife thinks her husband's gambling away all their money, see? She leaned her head on her shoulder for a second, looking away from Mac, who settles down at her computer and pretends to press the on switch..

-You know, some hardware can be configured to be used on devices it was not originally designed for. Mac suddenly splutters out jovially

-You mean, like, forcing things in were they don't belong? Because I hear that won't work..

-Does if you work with it a little first..Mac droops her eyebrows and gives a surly smile.

-You do seem to be in a testing mood..Veronica leers viciously, Mac shifts in her seat.

-You mean, for software? Mac glances at Veronica, notably more jittery and flustered than a moment ago. Because I've got this program that can make all these changes a minute, and..It's like it goes over everything, back and forth and..oh..Her face becomes contorted, her shoulders rise for a bit.

-Not so much like that, no..

Veronica rolls her eyes around the room,finding it has not stopped raining outside the window but still the room somehow seems humid.

Her eyes rests for a second on what appears to be an air moisturizer under her desk, although it is unusually tall..the shape seems somehow familiar..

-Shouldn't we turn this down..?

She leans in under the desk and pulls at the ring on its base to decrease the effect, but is greeted by a distinct buzzing sound as the head of the device starts to rotate. Her face contributes to the warmth of the room as she turns it off.

-That'll be good, she comments explicitly, not missing Mac's hint of a grin.

-See you tomorrow, she peeped in a small, shaky voice, staring intently on her empty computer-screen

She closes the door softly and stands listening for a second. She hears a clear *Ritsch* as Mac's pants go off and a repeating squishing sound accompanied by a deep, Drawn out groan

She sneaks over to watch in the keyhole and sees Mac half-lying on the carpet, stuffing her dildo, the size of a horse cock, into her vagina with ease, her clit swollen to the size of a golf ball, her mouth open and her eyes closed.


End file.
